My Fault
by Andiee
Summary: why Syaoran and Sakura haven't spoken for three years, and how it's resolved. Lemony goodness on the way.


First off we have the disclaimers. This fic is kinda AU. I'm just messing around with an Idea here. So no angry responses *whimpers*  
  
Disclaimers: I... I... I... CAN'T SAY I OWN THEM!!! *runs away crying*  
  
Title: My fault  
  
Rating: NC-17. Please if you are under 17 don't read it. I'm 17 now :P  
  
Summary: It's about Sakura and Li, and why they haven't spoken in 3 years.  
  
Extra info:  
  
".." = talking  
  
/.../ = thinking  
  
************ = scene change/ time lapse  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* = flashback  
  
============== = dream  
  
Sakura sat on the bus. She was heading to her after school job, since school was canceled for today. With Touya's help, she had gotten a job at the Strawberry farm. Being 17 was difficult enough. She constantly worried about her grades, this year would be her final year before college. What would she be? She didn't really know yet. She still thought constantly about the magic around which her life had revolved. She really didn't understand how she was going to keep that part of her life seperate from now. With a pang, Sakura remembered her friends. Tomoyo, Tomoyo had gone to a different Highschool than her. They still hung out all the time of course. Eriol was around. He'd gone to her school, he was a good friend of hers, but she couldn't look at him without remebering Syoaran. She shook her head. Syoaran was gone, and there was no going back. She bit back pent up tears. /I refuse to Cry! I haven't cried for him in 2 years and I won't EVER cry for him again/ Sakura's vow echoed in her mind. "Never..." she whispered to herself. She stood up and got off the bus as it pulled up to the farm. She dropped the necessay coins into the slot and stepped down. She walked to the greenhouses and donned an apron. She heard that a school trip from the elementary was schedueled for today. Another pang. The lock card. Syoaran grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the ledge. Sakura briefly wondered how he was. What he was doing.... did he still look the same? act the same? Or was he changed too? By what had happened? ***********************************************************************  
  
The children hopped off the bus excitedly and stood in single file. They all held bowls in their hands. The sight of the happy children made Sakura long for a simpler time. She wished she could go back and start everything over again, but she didn't deserve that luxury. An anxious child tugged on her apron. She looked down and saw a little girl with pig tails. "Yes?" asked Sakura with a fake smile.. "Why are you so sad?" she asked. Sakuras smile faultered. "I'm alright." she responded as cheery as she could manage. "No, you're lonely." said the girl matter-of-factly. "I'm going to be your friend. I'll give you some of my strawberry deserts. That will make you feel better." Sakura couldn't help but smile at the cute 3rd grader. "Okay," she answered "Let's be friends." The little girl took her hand and Sakura lead her to the front where she explained to the children the best way to pick strawberries was by the stem. Nodding the children hung off her every word. She then lead them in, where she and her new friend began to pick strawberries. "So what's you're name?" asked Sakura "Suzuya Ayaka" she answered "Nice to meet you Ayaka-chan. I'm Kinomoto Sakura" she replied. "Kinomoto-san, can we pick as many strawberries as we want?" "As many as you can carry." Sakura responded " and call me Sakura ok? We're friends right?" "Ok Sakura-san" answered Ayaka.  
  
*********************************************************************** Sakura had gotten home that night, tired, but oddly content. Ayaka was so cheerful. She completely erased the memories. Sakura allowed her thoughts to drift as she lay on her bed, away from Ayaka and towards Syoaran. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syoaran and Sakura sat together in the shade. She was suddenly nervous being around him. She was 15 and grown up enough to think about relationships. What people did when they were in a relationship. Syoaran looked at Sakura, she looked back at him and blushed. They were both taller, and both begining to physically mature. "What is it?" asked Syoaran, reffering to Sakuras blush. "Nothing, I just... I just..." she trailed off looking down. "Come on Sakura." Syoaran began, cupping her chin and lifting her head so her eyes met his, " You know you can trust me, don't you? Anything that happens is strictly between us." Sakura nodded " I know Syoaran, I do trust you, It's just that I... well.. I like you" she blurted out. "I like you too Sakura, we're friends right?" he said calmly. "No Syoaran, I mean I like you." She said looking down again. Finally it dawned on Syoaran what she was saying. "Sakura..." he trailed off. She jumped off the ground, hair falling in front of her eyes. "I guess you don't like me back," She began. "I'm sorry, now I've ruined everything. It's all my fault." Sakura took off tears streaming down her face. Syoaran looked at the spot where she had stood. Shock was written on his face. He suddenly leapt up, the decision he made taking less than a milisecond, he ran after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura's eyes closed and she drifted to sleep, regret and sorrow, danced before her eyes as she lost concioousness.  
  
=============================================================== Sakura sat in a desk Syoaran was glaring at her. "Look what you did Sakura, you ruined everything!" Tomoyo glared at her too " It's all your fault" Touya spit at her " You aren't my sister. You're too dirty" Last of all Yukito. He looked at her with pure hate. "Don't come near any of us again. We don't want to look at you!" Sakura ran towards them "WAIT!" She Called "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! Syoaran!!! Yukito!!!! TOUYA!!!!!!" =============================================================== "TOUYA!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura. Suddenly the light was switched on and she was sitting up with arms wrapped around her. "Shhh, It's alright Sakura, It was just a dream" Came Touya's voice. Tears flooded her cheeks as she clung to him. "It was my fault." She whispered "all my fault" "No, it wasn't, monster. It wasn't you're fault." Responded Touya. He rocked Sakura back to sleep and covered her with blankets. He grabbed the chair beside the bed and pulled it closer resting hs head on the bed beside her sleeping form. ############################################################### I wanted this to be a one shot... but, I think I'll end up doing chapters, since one shots rarely get reviews... this is what you get for only giving my stories 7 reviews *Cry's again*.. It sounds mean but, without your responses I have no inspiration. I promise that everytime I get, say, 10 reviews, I'll write another chapter k? End of chapter one, Bring on the reviews, if I get them by tueday I'll have the 2nd chapter up by thursday!! LOVE YA ALL!!!!!!!!!!! ^x^ 


End file.
